This invention relates to a middle binding particularly for ski shoes, specifically of the hidden type.
As is known currently available on the market are hidden middle bindings for ski shoes or boots which are set up to effect hooking of the ski shoe on the ski by engagement in a recess defined in the sole of the ski shoe.
With conventional bindings it occurs that, to carry out the coupling between the shoe and ski, it is necessary to exert a pressure action such as to overcome the elastic bias of the forward and rear ferrules provided in the binding, to bring them to snap into the seats specially pre-arranged in the recess.
This procedure creates, in many cases, considerable coupling difficulty, and it is not infrequent to fail to obtain accurate positioning between the binding and the shoe.
Another drawback affecting known solutions is that considerable difficulty and structural complications are encountered in carrying out adjustment of the binding release tension and, moreover, known solutions afford no adjustment of the rear ferrule and forward ferrule where the adjustments act independently of each other.